The Truth Behind the Soul Society
by OniHelix
Summary: Draco was an ordinary soul reaper with a dream of becoming the best there is. The day he meets the protector of Hyrule, his dreams change to see if he can become this man's equal.
1. The New Reaper

** Hey guys! (and gals) I would like to warn you that this is my first ever Fanfic, so it might not be the best one you have ever read, but I have read enough to know what is good, and what is... *shudders* But I hope that you enjoy! And please review to tell me what you think and what I can do to make this story better! I also intend to make a Link that carries attributes from all Zelda games such as items and powers, things Bleach related which I won't disclose yet, and somewhat of a new apperance.**

** I own nothing from either Zelda or Bleach, no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

**The Truth Behind the Soul Society**

Chapter 1: The New Reaper

There is a story that is told here in the Soul Society. One about the inspiration behind it all. It is said that there used to be certain... links between our world and the World of the Living. Or at least that's what it's called now. Thousands of years ago, even before the time of Head-Captain Yamamoto, the World of the Living used to be called the land of Hylia. And to protect that land was a hero named Link, one said to be decsended of the gods themselves. His defeat of the Demon King Demise told the people of the land that they needed to be able to protect themselves, and thus the ranks of the Soul Reapers were born. An organization of which I am a proud member.

My name is Draco, I am 5"9, I have black hair down to my red eyes, and my partner, Kajihata, is a serated blade similar to Captain Kenpachi's, and I also have yet to acheive either shikai or bankai, and I am a brand-new Soul Reaper. Well, new-ish. I have been here for around a month, training with Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurasaki. And while my training has been going well, I am still no match for either of them. But I intend to change that; I will surpase the legends themselves!

"Hey, Draco! How're you holding up? You're looking a bit shaky!", called Ichigo from across the training grounds. "Fine!", I called back, "I'm just a little tired! Can we take a little break?" Ichigo walked over, "You know, in battle your opponant won't let you rest. You've gotta train in order to increase your stamina." I looked at him, slightly annoyed, " Dude we've been sparring for over three and a half hours!" Without me noticing, Rukia popped up behind me, scaring the Soul Reaping crap out of me. "You know, for once, Ichigo's right, Draco. You do need to train. But for a new recruit, three and a half hours is pretty good." It took Ichigo a second to realize what Rukia had just said. "Wait, what do you mean, I'm right for once? Do you think I'm stupid or some shit?" Rukia just laughed at him. It suprised me; I always thought of her as taking everything pretty seriously, but laughing at Ichigo? _Wait a __minute,_ I thought, _ is there something... going on between them? _I disreguarded the thought and went on with my training.

OOO

After training was over, I was beat. This, by far, was the toughest training session I have ever had, but that's a good thing. Every time we step it up, it means that I am getting better. I looked over at Rukia and Ichigo, and what I saw really suprised me; they were both sweating! The fact that training me even tired them a little made me feel like I could cut down a mountain! Then, however, something wierd started to happen; Kajihata started emiting a black aura, similar to when Ichigo has Zangetsu use bankai or a Getsuga Tensho. At that moment, something flashed through my head... _Use the sacred words. Free the power within! _Right then I knew what I had to say. I held Kajihata out before me and said, "Bring death to your foes! Kajihata!" The aura around me began to grow more intense, an some of it started covering my zanpakto, and something remarkable happened; Kajihata changed! The handle remained the same, but the chain that came out of the pommel disappeared, and in place of the blade was a long black chain! Rukia and Ichigo ran over, and when they got there they were suprised to see that their training had helped me attain shikai! Rukia was the first one to say anything, "Draco! Why were you waiting until now to tell us that you unlocked shikai!" Ichigo walked over to me looking impressed. "Well, well, well. Look who's finally learning to control their zanpakto." I punched him in the arm, "Last I heard, it took you longer than this to reach shikai." He just looked at me, and we were silent for a bit until Rukia spoke up, "Well, how about we see what that newly attained power of yours can do!"

I looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds good to me." I said. And I immedeately prepared myself for what I knew what was going to be the hardest training I have ever had.

* * *

**So how is it so far? Please review and tell me what you think and tell me any ideas you have for how this story should progress! All help would be gladly accepted!**


	2. The Hero Returns

**Hey everyone! I don't like to keep people waiting, so I decided to have at least two chapters within the first 48 hours of this story being up, just so it isn't one of those stories that has one chapter for weeks. So anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Hero Returns

It has been around a month since Link has defeated Ganondorf. And ever since then, he has aided in Hyrule's restoration any way he can. But due to the vast amounts of monsters still terrorizing Hyrule, he has spent most of his time defending the small villages scattered around the land. Now, as he made his way back to the castle, he noticed the postman running his direction. From experience, he knew there was always something worthwhile in his pack, but when the postman reached him, Link immediately knew something was wrong; the man had a distressed look on his face. _Something must be wrong. _All the postman did was point at the castle. _The castle! That must mean... Zelda's in danger! I've got to hurry! _ Link nodded to the man, and urged Epona twords Hyrule Castle, and made his way there post-haste. When he got there, he saw what was wrong; Large creatures with holes in their chests were chasing all of the citizens of Castle Town! He quickly drew the Master Sword and began cutting all of them down. _Strange, _Link thought, _For their size, they don't put up much of a fight. _Next thing he knew, he saw some of the monstrous beasts begin to converge around him.

"Such a powerful soul! With this, I will become the most powerful Hollow ever!" _So, these things are called Hollows. Fitting name for an empty-chested monstrosity. _Without warning, the Hollow tried to bite Link with large jaws. He reacted fast, however, and struck it with his Hylian Shield. As the beast recoiled, he quickly executed it with his Helm Splitter attack. _Heh, never gets old. _He immediately began finishing off the rest of the Hollows. As the last one fell, he heard someone clapping behind him. he quickly turned around and saw Zelda standing there. He sheathed his weapons and walked over to her. "Always count on the Hero of Legend to find a way to prevail." "I've told you a thousand times, do NOT call me that," Link responded, annoyed. Zelda blushed, "Sorry, force of habit." "Besides, from what I saw, you are clearly worthy of a title like that!" Link and Zelda looked around for the new spectator. What they saw was a tall man with blonde hair and a white and green brimmed hat standing near the center of town. He was wearing strange clothes; An open black coat with a green shirt, and large, poofy pants with sandles. The man walked over, and Link's right hand went instinctively to his blade. When he got there, he held out his hand, and Link just looked at him defensively. Zelda had gotten behind Link in case this he was a threat. When the man saw that they wouldn't return his handshake, he lowered his hand. "Sorry if I startled you, but I am Kisike Urahara. I come on the behalf of the Soul Society. I was told to find the descendent of the First Hero." Hearing the mention of his ancestors title, Link drew his sword. "How do you know of him? That is knowledge know only by the Hyrulean Royal Family!" Kisike stepped back so that he wouldn't end up lodged on the end of Link's sword."Whoa, take it easy buddy. As you know, there are worlds connected to yours. Mine is one of those worlds. And we have known about your people longer than you think. The Soul Society came into existence after his defeat of the Demon King Demise. We have been keeping tabs on you and your line for thousands of years ever since." Link looked at Zelda, and she nodded. He nodded back and sheathed his sword. This time when Kisike held out his hand, Link shook it. "Pleasure doing buisness with you, Mr. Hero." "WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT!?" Kisike and Zelda just laughed at him. Seeing Zelda laugh, Link blushed, and she blushed back, still laughing. Kisike continued. "So back to the matter at hand, Link. We need your help."

"What do you need my help with?", Link asked. "As you know, most times Ganondorf is sealed, he is placed within the evil realm. This time however, we have reason to believe that he wasn't sealed at all. After you defeated him, we sensed a large amount of spiritual pressure leave this world. We haven't detected it since.", Kisike replied. "We need your help to find it and eliminate Ganondorf. If not, he will find his way into the Soul Society and cause havoc. We cannot let that happen." Link nodded. "Understood. I will collect my gear and meet you in front of the castle later. Zelda, if you would be so kind as to give our guest a room until I return from Ordon?" Kisike stepped up to Link. "That won't be nessisary. I can get your things and be back in less than a minute." "What? How is that possible? Ordon is in the southernmost part of Hyrule!", Zelda was confused on how anyone could possibly move that fast. "Don't worry Zelda, if there is any way to save time, then I'll take it. Thank you, Kisike. We will be waiting here for your return." Kisike nodded to Link, and then he disappeared!

Link looked very suprised. "Oh, I have got to get him to teach me that."

* * *

**As always folks, thank you for reading and please review! You guys are awesome!**


	3. Bankai

** I thought about it, and i have decided that I'll post every few days. I'm sorry if some of my logic is off, but I have been researching everything I can about Bleach using almost all of my free time. And I forgot to mention this before, but Draco and Kajihata are copyrighted to me. Ask to use them!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Bankai

Ever since I have been able to use shikai, my training has been going just like I thought; everything has gotten far more intense. For starters, Ichigo and Rukia have been using their shikai, making my training deadly if I miss even a single step. Yet even with this power, we still have no idea what Kajihata can do. All we do know, is that my range and damage have increased dramatically. I can currently strike out at opponents from across our training grounds, and both of my training partners recoil a little from my attacks. However, I have noticed that my sword has the tendency to get wrapped around an opponents weapon. But regardless of that, I still want to get better with my zanpakuto. And then, I will surpass the very legends themselves!

One day during training, we hit a breakthrough; Rukia thought she knew how my zanpakuto worked. "We have observed recently that your sword often gets wrapped around one of ours, so I have come up with a theory." Rukia then pulled out a notebook, and what we saw weren't notes, but... pictures? Seeing this, Ichigo just face-palmed. Rukia shot him a glare that made him hold up his hands submissively. I wondered why he acted like this... until I saw Rukias drawings. Even though she acted like she drew like a professional artist, they were really quite pitiful. I was about to say something, but Rukias stare made my blood run cold. But don't get me wrong, while her pictures were bad, I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So after she made sure we were paying attention, she continued with her "presentation". "We see more and more that your sword tends to get caught around one of ours. At first I thought that it was because you were getting used to it, but it is clear to me now that it _wants_ to do that." She opened her little book and showed a poorly drawn picture of me and Ichigo, with Kajihata wrapped around Zangetsu. "I have taken note of how close the chain comes to the handle. So that has led me to come to the conclusion that your zanpakuto can... steal handles!" Both Ichigo and I fell down. I got up first, sort of depressed. "Steal handles? Man, I was hoping for something more... threatening." After the initial shock of what she said, Ichigo got up and walked over to a confident looking Rukia.

"You know, Rukia, I think that Dracos zanpakuto does more than that. I think that it steals the whole sword, not just the handle." Rukia considered that for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, that would make more sense. I mean, just the handle? What was I thinking?" Ichigo patted her on the back, consoling her. "Don't worry, Rukia. We all make mistakes. And besides, you barely misread his swords abilities." She looked back at him, and smiled. _I could swear that there was something going on between them._ But then I thought about what Ichigo had just said. _Wait, steal an opponents zanpakuto? That sounds awesome!_ After that I walked up to the pair and held out my hand. They just looked at me quizically, so I elaborated. "As you two pointed out, my sword might have the power to take other blades, so I want to borrow one of yours to test that out." Ichigo looked down at Rukia. "Sode no Shirayuki is alot smaller than Zangetsu, so it would probobly be best to try it out on her first. Once he gets used to that, he can start practicing on Zangetsu." She nodded and readied her sword, when I slashed with Kajihata, effectively encircling the chain around her handle, and with one swift pull I wrenched the blade from her hand. "I have a feeling that my sword can do even more than that." I began swinging Sode no Shirayuki around like a kusarigama and began slashing the trees around me, and while I did so, my theory was proven true; whatever it cut froze solid. Ichigo walked over, stunned. "So wait, you're telling me that not only can you steal a zanpakuto with that, but its power as well? That is astounding! With enough training, you may even be able to stand up to captain-level opponents with relative ease!"

Ever since then, Ichigo had borrowed a device from Kisike Urahara that lets someone achieve bankai within three days instead of the usual several hundred years. However anything like that could ever exist is beyond me, or why they would need to use it on me. They either think I never will, or they need me to fast. One way or another, this means that soon will get to be able to use bankai!

OOO

For three days straight, I have been training with Ichigo and Rukia to unlock my bankai. Even in that time period, I have shown great progress, even getting closer than ever to use it. But I can feel it- Today I unlock my bankai!

With the device, training has been absolutely demanding. All of the time we have is spent preparing me for something. I know this because I overheard Ichigo and Rukia saying they need to ready me for "his" arrival. Now I don't know who "he" is, but I do know that they need me for a fight!

Seven hours in, I felt strange, powerful. And I think I know why; Kajihata is emiting a black aura similar to when I used shikai. The only difference is that this is far more agressive and... Darker. At one point Rukia called out to me. All she said was, "Use it!" Right then I knew what she meant, so I jumped back and held Kajihata above my head and yelled with all my might.

"BANKAI!"

* * *

**Haha! Cliff hangers! Looks like things are going well for Draco, but who is "He?" Continue to find out! Yours truly, OniHelix.**


	4. Welcome to the Soul Society

**Last time we left Link alone, he met the banished reaper Kisike Urahara. Let's see what happens now! :) By the way, I haven't seen this that much, so I'll try it out; If you have any questions you want to ask the characters, feel free to leave a review and I'll use my knowledge of Bleach and Zelda to give you as accurate a response as I can. Only the best questions will be featured in the story, unless there are several REALLY good ones in here.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Welcome to the Soul Society

Link's pov

After Kisike left, I spent my time stocking up my potions, bombs, arrows and the like. Thankfully my Goron pals stuck around even after Ganondorf's defeat. Otherwise I would have had to travel all the way to Kakariko to stock up on all of my consumables, but the only downside is that I spent almost all of my Rupees to replenish my supplies. Zelda was even kind enough to have some food prepared for the trip in case it took long. She even had the master chef himself Yeto prepare it. Shortly afterwards, Kisike returned hauling an enormous amount of gear behind him! What really surprised me was that he seemed to have little to no trouble. He even carried my Megaton Hammer and Ball and Chain like it were nothing at all! By the time he reached me, I looked at him, impressed. But not too impressed. I could easily carry ten times that weight; with one hand no less! At least, using my Golden Gauntlets I can. But even without them, my strength is regarded as legendary; I managed to over through and overpower the wielder of the Triforce of Power, after all.

"So, Link, are you ready to go? I have all of your things here, though I don't see how you plan to carry all of this where we're going." I smiled at Kisike and walked over to him, holding up the pack I usually have strapped to my belt. "You claim to have been keeping tabs on my line, yet you don't know about this pack that I have always had." Kisike inspected the pack sceptically. Seeing his disbelief, I went over and grabbed my Ball and Chain. "See? It goes in like this." I promptly placed the massive ball of iron into the pack, prying a startled response from the reaper. " W-what? How does that even work? How much more can you fit into that pack?" I simply smiled over at the shocked reaper while I finished packing my things into my satchel. I then slipped the pack back over my belt and secured it. "Now that we are done with that, how about we get going to the... Soul Society was it? Besides, if it's linked to this world, how do we find a portal to it anyways?" Now it was Kisike's turn to smile at me. "Oh, don't you worry about that. I'll take care of it. And by the way, do you have anywhere to keep your horse? We won't be able to take her with us where we're going." I nodded. "Yes, I have a friend back in my home town who can take care of her very well. If you ride along with me, then we can get going the moment we drop her off. Sound good?" Kisike nodded back. "Alright. You hop on behind me and hold on, cause we'll be riding for a bit." Kisike didn't get on right away, but he eventually gave in to Zelda commenting on my riding skills; she even went so far as to say that I was the greatest rider in the land. While I am humble, I can still be proud of my achievements. When he got on, we began our ride to my hometown. To Ordon!

OOO

After we arrived, I quickly sought out Ilia. Once I found her, I immediately asked her to watch Epona. "What? But you took her everywhere when you fought Ganondorf! Why leave her now! It sounds an awful lot like you will be going very far away, and you'll probably need her to get there." Kisike walked up to her and immideately began to explain our little... "situation." When he finished, Ilia agreed to watch Epona. "Can Colin practice riding Epona while you're gone? He's been hoping for a chance to practice with her, but you've been off for a very long time doing Hylia knows what." I nodded and told her to get Colin. She returned later with the boy, and when his gaze fell upon me, his eyes sparkled. "Link! You came back!" I laughed and walked over to him. "Was there ever any doubt?" He smiled and shook his head. "So, Ilia here tells me that you want to practice riding Epona. Why don't we see if she's okay with that, huh?" Colin nodeed, so I walked him over to Epona. "Okay girl, until I get back, I need you to listen to Colin and Ilia, alright?" Epona neighed back what I took as a yes, so I had Colin mount her. When he was on I had him trot her around a bit, and when he got used to that, I told him that I had to leave. He was disapointed, but he didn't argue. I turned to Kisike and told him that we could leave. Once we got out of Ordon, he told me to step back. The moment I did, he slashed with his sword to form a massive portal out of thin air! Next thing I knew, Kisike tried to shove me into it! When I asked him why, he told me that this was the portal to the Soul Society. Afterwards, he explained it was called a garganta, whatever that is. After we entered, we found ourselves in a learge black space. "This is as far as I go. They requested I get you, but also that I do not return." "Why?" "You see, long ago, I was a Captian in the Soul Society. At one point, I was banished." I was startled. "Why were you banished, Kisike?" "That isn't important. Right now you need to get going." "How? All I have seen so far is this massive black space." "Oh, you are going _there_." I looked around to see what he meant, and I saw a portal to another world filled with short, intracate buildings. Everywhere I looked, I saw people wearing large black coats carrying single edged swords. Without me noticing, Kisike walked up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Link, welcome to the Soul Society."

* * *

**Remember to like and review! Next upload will be shortly!**

**Remember to Like and Review! Next upload will be shortly!**


	5. A Battle of Gods

**I HAVE A REVIEW! I know, lame, but hey, it's my first story and my first review. So it's a win for me! And to clear some things up, this is Link from post Twilight Princess with combined skills and items from basically all the games, unless they are items that have the EXACT SAME EFFECT (I'm looking at you, gust bellows and gust jar), otherwise, he has everything that he ever used to match some soul reaper opponents, i.e. the Captains. (Yes, Link will spar with all eleven of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains.) And I may introduce new versions of Link, as well as some new weapons. But anyways, back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

A Battle of Gods

Draco's pov

The moment I said the word, I felt immense power radiating from somewhere; but it wasn't me. Granted, while Ichigo and Rukia recoiled from my Spiritual Pressure a lot, they recoiled from this new power a ton more; it's as if they took a hit from a cannon. They might as well have too, the power that hit me physically hurt. I'd even go as far as saying that it cracked a few ribs. Whatever it is that we are feeling, it has extraordinary power that we have never seen before. And it seems that my trainers would agree. "W-what is that?" Rukia was shaking from the force of the pressure that hit us. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's power is ridiculous; and it's getting closer." Right then we heard someone calling out aimlessly. "Hello? This _is_ the Soul Society, right? And is there anyone here who DOESN'T go unconscious when I get close to them?" All of a sudden, Ichigo flash-stepped over to the voice, only to be brought back by Lieutenant Shuhei. "We have been told not to let anyone other than the captains approach that man. He is extremely dangerous, as he possesses raw power that rivals that of the late Head-Captain Yamamoto. And as you heard him call out, his meer presence can knock weak reapers out-cold, so I'd advise keeping a wide margin between him and yourselves." With that, Shuhei left a very confused Ichigo to ponder what he just said. "Wait, do they think I'm WEAK DAMMIT!? I can fight with all the captains on equal ground, so CLEARLY I'm too weak to face a guy that only they have the power to stand against!"

While Ichigo and Shuhei were arguing about whether or not Ichigo can go, I took the time to examine Kajihata in it's bankai state. The handle remained the same, but it now had a red cloth coming from pommel that wrapped around my arm. But what really caught my attention was the blade; Instead of the usual chain was an even longer one with sections of blade every foot or so, and they looked SHARP. To be honest, this gives me an idea for a new move...

I'll think I'll call it... the Shikon Kirite.

Link's pov

Okay, I been here for a few minutes, seen at least THIRTY PEOPLE, AND ALL OF THEM PASSED OUT BY STEPPING CLOSE TO ME! So yeah, things are going pretty well. This whole time though, I've felt this weird weight on my back and waist. But of course when I tried to check it out, there was nothing to be seen! I guess when I found someone who doesn't get knocked out by getting close, I'll ask them what's going on. Right then, I saw a few people wearing white coats. And they weren't unconscious! Finally! But the moment I tried to walkover to them, one of them pulled out a single-edge curved sword. Instinctively, I drew mine and got ready for a fight. I knew they were strong, as I sensed power emanating from them that was close to that of Ganondorf. However there were this many people with so much power was beyond me! One of them stepped forward; a man around my height with long black hair with several clips in it, a golden collar, and he brandished a sword with a purple-ish handle with a gold guard. "I am captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. We have been waiting for you arrival, Link. We apologize for any hostility, but we require knowledge of your full abilities in order to asses who exactly we are working with. To do that, we need to bring you out to your very limits and see what you are capable of. So if it is not too much to ask, will you spar with all eleven of us captains?" I took a moment to consider his request then nodded, but there was a question that I had to ask Byakuya. "With the name 'Thirteen Court guard Squads', wouldn't there be thirteen of you, not eleven?" He responded rather solemnly."Two of the original captains, Yamamoto and Unohana, are both dead." I Felt ikinda bad for making him think about that, so I tried to change the subject. "Well then, now that we have that cleared up, why don't we find somewhere that we could fight without, you know, wrecking the whole place? I've been here for five minutes, and I don't want to break anything. Hylia knows that I can be pretty destructive." Byakuya nodded. Apparently, Kisike wasn't lying when he said that they knew a bit about me. But it would seem that they were completely oblivious to my... heritage. Ah, but why ruin the surprise? Besides, they might figure it out during the fight!

OOO

Draco's pov

After I finished admiring my zanpakuto, I looked up to see that Ichigo had punched Shuhei in the head, giving him a nasty bump on his forehead. I was just in time to hear the end of this rather one-sided argument. Well, this brings up memories. This is unusually similar to the times that my twin brother and I fought over which one would ask out our... mutual crush. In the end though, he had managed to win her heart. Then again, my brother was kind of a dick. But he was weak. He got his ass handed to him by a Hollow, and a weak one at that. Of course, when I saved him, he acted like he was about to murder the thing until I interrupted him. But the tons of scars that he has to this day say otherwise. Ah, memories, thou art a bitch. But regardless of that, I still ended up being stronger than him; He is to this day one of the weakest Soul Reapers there is! Last I heard, he was on kitchen duty. You know, after all these years, I seem to have forgotten his name. What was it now? Ah yes, Kiba, that was it.

All of a sudden, the power we sensed before was right there with us. The last thing I saw was a man in a green tunic, until I went unconscious.

Link's pov

I swear, there are so few people here that can stand close to me without passing out! First it was those other reapers, but now there is this man. He was... strange compared to the other reapers. I could sense dormant, yet powerful reserves of strength within him. but what really caught my attention was him sword. It... _was_ a sword. Right? It looked like a cross between a sword and a whip, with a handle that was similar to the other swords that were used around here; Circular, with the effigy of a chain going around the cross guard, a red handle with black lace wrapped around it, and a red cloth coming from the pommel wrapping itself around his arm. But the _blade,_ that was something to admire. It was a long red chain with pieces of serrated blade running down it around every fourteen inches or so, with eighteen blade pieces in total. _Man, _I thought. _That would HURT to be cut by. Like, a LOT. _I snapped out of it when Byakuya began speaking.

"Link. This is as good a place to see what you can do. It is far enough from the Soul Society so even large scale explosions won't damage it." I nodded back to him, and then drew my sword and shield. But this time when I reached back, I _felt _ what was weighing me down; a second sword. Remembering that I felt the same mystery weight on my belt, I threw my hands to my sides; and found three additional swords. "W-what the heck!? Where did _these_ come from!? I only have one sword!" Hearing my confused shouts, Byakuya and the other captains turned to see what was going on, only to see me drawing _four _swords that I didn't have before. The one they called Kenpachi was the first to say anything. "Well now! It looks like our little friend has a few toys that we didn't know about!" By the time he finished speaking, I had unsheathed all four new swords to see what they looked like. And the one I saw on my back startled me; It was a black version of the Master Sword with a red gem embedded in the cross guard. Two of the swords were almost identicle to the Master Sword. The other one was more of a short sword with a golden hilt. Somehow though, I knew all of their names. The Black Master Sword, the Phantom Sword, the Lokomo Sword, and the Four sword. I don't know how I knew, but one thing is for sure; these swords radiate an absurd amount of power. It was even enough to crack the ground around me quite a bit.

Byakuya walked over to me. "Where did you get those? As far as we know, the only sword you brought with you was the Master Sword, so where did these come from?" It took me a moment to get over the shock of finding four new weapons to answer his question. "I-I don't know... The moment I drew my sword I felt these other ones on my back." He nodded back, almost like he knew. "I think I know what happened. Some of your Spirit Energy must have manifested itself into these weapons that we see here. It wouldn't be that absurd, considering how much power you possess." Now that I knew what was going on, I could stop worrying about the swords and focus on getting ready for a fight.

OOO

Once all of the preparations were made, we could begin. The first one to make a move was Kenpachi. He rushed in to deliver a powerful strike, but at the last moment I made his blade meet my shield, but even then his attack pushed me back quite a bit. I quickly recovered and dodged his next attack. I quickly got on my iron boots. The next time he attacked, I barely slid back. I kept blocking with my shield, trying to find an opening. When I noticed his attacks had no pattern, I quickly switched off my iron boots for the pegasis boots to see if I could't catch him off-guard. Luckily when I suddenly ran around him to deliver a strike, he was still mid-swing so he had no time to dodge and he took the hit. It wasn't major, but I placed it so it would hurt quite a bit. I planned to take them all down as fast as I could.

Next was Hitsugaya. "Wait, I don't want to hurt a kid." He gave me a look that made my blood run cold. "Do NOT. Call me. A KID!" He fired a barrage of icicles from his sword. I dodged most of them, but some of them still cut me. When I noticed the fact that he was using ice for a weapon, I switched my shield for the Fire Rod and slung a fire ball at the young captain. When he saw the fire ball, he vanished like when Kisike left to gather my things! I knew he was still around, so I closed my eyes, listening for the sound of movement or breathing. I adjusted my hearing, trying to pinpoint his location, until... there. I spun around in a attempt to knock him out with a blunt strike from my sword. My efforts were rewarded with a large smacking sound when my sword met his head, making his eyes go blank. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Next thing I new I heard what sounded like someone adjusting a massive weapon. I turned to see Sui-Feng aiming an enormous cannon at me! I readied for when she fired it, but insted felt a fist strike me in the back. If I weren't wearing my Hylian Shield on my sword's scabbard, that hit would have been destructive. I turned to see Kenpachi up and fighting. Bleeding, but fighting none the less. He laughed when he saw how confused I was. "HA! You thought a single hit would down a CAPTAIN?" I gestured at Hitsugaya, laying out cold on the ground. "Well, you're better than you look, kid." I shrugged and got out the Ball and Chain. When he saw me pull out such a large weapon, he stepped back in confusion. I smiled, and using the strength boost from my Golden Gauntlets began spinning the ball around with one hand. Once he got over the shock of seeing the new weapon, he charged at me. Which was just what what was just what I was planning on. I quickly swung the Ball and Chain horizontally in an attempt to sweep his legs out from under him. Seeing this, he switched he attention to the Ball and Chain, which gave me the distraction I needed. I got out the Ice Rod and promptly froze the aggressive captain solid. Meanwhile, the Ball and Chain kept going until it struck the captain in the chest, effectively winding him and knocking him far away into the ground. When the smoke cleared, it was clear that he wouldn't be getting up from that very easily.

Then I turned my attention back to where Sui-Feng was. But the small captain was nowhere to be seen. All I saw was a huge wolf-man named Sajin Komamura holding up his sword, saying something I couldn't understand. "KOKUJO TENGEN MYO O!" Without warning, a massive armored beast began appearing out of nowhere! _Well o__f COURSE he has a GIANT! Well, the I guess that there ins't any hiding my secret anymore. _With that, I sheathed all of my weapons and got out a mask. But not just any mask; The Fierce Diety's Mask. I then put it on, and judging by how much the Beast recoiled, released an absolutely ridiculous amount of energy. Standing there no more was Link, but Oni, the Fierce Deity.

"Now then. Who wishes to be my opponent?"

* * *

**Well, it seems we know now what Link meant by his little "secret"- He is the Fierce Deity, Oni! Looks like the captains have no idea what theyhave gotten themsevles into! Please remember to review and tell me ways to make this a better story!**


	6. Let's Finish This

**Last time we left Link off, he was sparring with eleven of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains, and he looked to have been doing very well; he took down Kenpachi and Hitsygaya with relative ease! But when Captain Komamura unleashed his bankai, Link had to step it up with his Fierce Deity Mask! Now that the Captains are seeing close to the extent of his power, how will they react? By the way, when I say Oni, I'm refering to Link's Fierce Deity form.**

**If I owned Zelda or Bleach, you'd see this as a show, not a fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Let's Finish This

Open pov

The moment that Link put on that mask, Komamura sensed an extraordinary amount of power coming from him. When the smoked cleared, before him was no longer the small man in green he was fighting, but someone else! He looked completely different; his hair turned white, he had makings on his face, he was at least two inches taller than Captain Komamura, he wore a blue tunic clad in armor runed with triangles and crescent moons, and his eyes were different colors with the pupils like that of wolves. But his sword remained the same. One would think that it would be altered as well as his own appearance, but Komamura didn't have to wait long. Oni slowly drew the Black Master Sword, and holding both blades before him, fused them together to make a massive eight foot long helical-edged sword! Seeing this, he had no choice but to continue with the fight.

Oni's pov

The moment Komamura finished examining my current form, he attacked. He swung his sword with the giant mirroring the attack. I laughed and simply blocked the massive blade, earning a terrified look from the wolf-man.

"H-how can you possibly b-block that?"

I smiled and began walking towards my current opponent, making his lose his breath from being hit by my energy.

"His s-strength, it's unholy..."

I then sent the captain flying with a kick that he couldn't even see due to it's speed. After seeing one of the most powerful captains be knocked out with out with one strike, the other eight regrouped.

"This is unbelievable! How is power like that possible! He even blocked Tenken without even trying!"

Sui-Feng then attempted to come up with a strategy to deal damage.

"What if we all fire a wave of condensed spirit energy at him at once? The combined force of the attack should be enough to hurt him."

Byakuya nodded. "That may may be our only hope to bring him to him limits. Everyone! Go with it!"

The other captains nodded and began charging their energy. Once they had everything ready, they all attacked at once. Even with the god-like power this form granted me, that attack could have the potential to be deadly. Unless...

At that moment, I began channeling the majority of my strength into my sword, even further altering it to make it more powerful than it has ever been. The opening near the cross guard then closed making the sword even longer, as well as it's overall size increasing to be around ten feet long. At the last possible second I redirected the incoming attack away from me, the captains, and the Soul Society, absolutely terrifying the captains in the process.

"T-t-that's i-impossible... THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Byakuya then rushed in to attack, but it was a terrible mistake. I quickly punched him in the torso with enough force to deliver a shockwave throughout the area and knock him unconscious.

Shunsui and Jushiro then flash-stepped down to me in an attempt to strike me with both of their shikai. With speed faster than any of them thought possible, I thrust my sword into the ground and caught both pairs of swords with my bare hands. Both captains jumped back, sweating. Shunsui then turned to the other captains and sheathed his swords.

"Clearly, this kids got more power than we ever imagined, but it would seem that bringing his power to its absolute limit would take more than we can give." He then turned to me. "Link, it was a pleasure to fight with you. I hope we can be partners in the forseeable future."

I smiled back at the man. "You know, you guys could even help me train with _this _form! It's quite remarkable! Even Hitsug-! Ooohhh..." I then remembered that I had knocked out Toshiro, Kenpachi, Sajin, and Byakuya. Quite brutally as well. "Yeeaah, sorry about that."

Shunsui shook his head. "Eh, they've endured worse. What really surprised me was that you managed to down most of them in one hit! Even Old Man Yama would have taken at least two!"

With that, I got curious. "Who is this Yamamoto? From what I've heard around here is that he was _really _strong. Close to my equal!"

Jushiro was the one to answer. "He was the Head-Captain before Shunsui, and believe it or not, was the most powerful Soul Reaper there was. Until his death, that is."

Based on the way he said it, I didn't bother to pry out anything else that would bring bad memories back to hurt, so I changed the subject. "What about them?" I gestured towards the four downed captains.

Jushiro nodded. "The healers will tend to them. They should be feeling fine soon enough."

I let go of the breath I was holding. _THANK. HYLIA they'll be okay. I was thinking they'd be mad at me for incapacitating some of their strongest captains!_

I took off the mask I was wearing and immediately noticed that the captains eased up. All this time there have been such powerful people I could consider my allies. Who knew!

Draco's pov

"Ooohhh... My head..." I tried to get up, but felt a lot of pain in my chest. Then I remembered the man in green. _Who is that guy? And I thought the captains were strong! If I were as good as him, I would be the best Reaper ever! _Once I was done contemplating my future, a few healers came and picked me up from my spot on the training grounds. But once we got to the infirmary, I saw a flash of green through the window. _B-but no one wears green in the Soul Society! Unless... Was this the guy from before? If so, why don't I feel his spirit energy? _When we got inside, my suspicions were proven correct; it was the same green-clad man as before! but his age startled me; He looked a little older than me! But what I don't get is how someone nineteen years of age could possibly hold that much power. (Yes, I'm saying that he is only nineteen in human years, not, reaper... years... God that is confusing.) I guess that Captain Hitsugaya is getting a run for his... Money? I noticed he was in there with Green (That's what I'll call him until I know his name), as well as Captains Kuchiki, Komamura, and Zaraki. One of the healers walked over to the door and saw my shock.

"Friendly competition. Our friend here was sparring with all of the captains, and from what I heard, he did quite a number on them."

With that, I was stunned. _This guy single-handedly took down four of the eleven Captains? _I walked over to the fallen captains to see their injuries. Oddly enough, only Kenpachi had sword wounds. The others only had some bruises. Toshiro had a nasty one on his right temple, so I take it that is what outed him. I heard someone snoring, so I whipped around to see that Green had fallen asleep leaning on a wall! How can anyone be that laid back after a fight with the captains? When I got a better look at him, I saw that he only had a few small cuts with a thin layer of frost around them. I took this as a sign that Hitsugaya managed to get a few hits in on him. When I was about to start examining him for further wounds, (Yes, I've had some medical training), a hand flashed by and caught my wrist. To my suprise, it was Green!

"What are you doing?", he asked as he looked at me with surprisingly blue eyes.

"J-just checking to see if you have any more wounds." I _really_ didn't want to get on this guy's bad side, because if this was the result of friendly competition, I don't want to be an example of his rage.

With that, he let go of my wrist. "Oh. Sorry about that. My instincts got the better of me. And do you know anywhere that I can get this fixed?" He held up a golden pauldron that had a big crack in the middle. "Hitsugaya hit this with a lot of icicles, and I need it repaired."

I took a look at the armor he had. "Yeah, I think I can fix it. Before I became a Soul Reaper, I had been raised as a blacksmith. And while I wasn't amazing, I knew my way around armor. I'll haved this fixed as soon as I can."

Green smiled and held out his hand. I shook it as he introduced himself. "I am Link, but most people refer to me as the Hero of Legend, no matter how much I object."

"My name is Draco, but I don't have any real title other than Dragon, and that's just a nickname my brother gave me when we were kids." When I said that, Gr-, I mean, Link's eyes wandered to my sword.

"Where did you get that sword? And what happened to the other one you had, that, whip-like one you had before?"

"Oh, it's the same sword, but in a different form." I unsheathed Kajihata to show him.

He just nodded like he understood. "Can you show me? Sajin did something like that, but all that happened was a giant popped up."

_This guy thinks that Captain Komamura using bankai is just whatever? Who is he exactly__? _"Come outside and I can show you."

After Link got himself checked out by the healers, (In more ways than one. His body is really scarred, but that just made the healers squeal like school girls. And, you know, he has some pretty big muscles.) we went outside so I could show him my bankai and shikai. He was surprised by shikai, but bankai blew him away. But what he said next blew _me_ away; he asked if I could teach him that. As if by chance, Shunsui overheard that particular part of our conversation.

"You know, he may be able to pull it off with an energy level like that. With enough training, he should be able to do it! But judging by what we saw in battle, Jushiro and I would have to do it, otherwise all his training would be is kicking around whoever he's fighting. Hey! Jushiro! Come out here!"

Jushiro slowly made his way over to us. "What do you need, Shunsui?"

Shunsui gestured over at Link. "I need your help to train him to unlock shikai, and if we can, bankai."

Jushiro looked baffled. "B-but he's only human! Do you really think that he can do it?"

With that, Link walked up to both of them. "For the record, I'm Hylian, not human. There is actually a pretty big difference between the two. Humans don't have the vast reserves of strength that Hylians do, and I've barely tapped into mine very much, maybe a third of my overall potential, but tapping into those last two-thirds has always been just out of my reach."

This stunned me more than anything else he said. "T-two-thirds!? You're saying you can be at least THREE times stronger than you are now!?" While I said it, I pointed at him accusingly. "How is strength of that caliber even remotely possible!?"

He just laughed. "Why are you asking me when you can train to unlock your own potential? You have some powerful reserves strength yourself, Draco. Almost as strong as mine, around four-fifths as potent."

After he said that, I passed out; I was just too happy to do anything else.

* * *

**Remember to review and tell me what's up!**


	7. Training Begins

**Well, ever since I put this story up I have gotten nothing but positive feed back, and I am proud of that. I would like to thank Leonio and FeirceLink for all of the help you guys have given me, it's really getting me through this. But anyway, the story is my top priority. Last time we left off, Link and Draco had finally met!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Training Begins

Link's pov

Ever since I've gotten to the Soul Society, I've met some very skilled fighters. The Thirteen Court Guard Squad Captains, their lieutenants, a hot-headed Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki, and a new, yet powerful Reaper named Draco. While he isn't the brightest fellow you'll ever meet, he's a good kid. And recently he inadvertently got me into training to unlock my... Whatever it's called. All I really know is that if I can, I will be ALOT more powerful than I am now, maybe even tapping into the last two-thirds of my hidden strength. Only time will tell.

OOO

I knew training would be difficult, but all this is actually harder than my fight with all of the captains. Maybe it's because I'm not wearing my Fierce Deity Mask. regardless, this will hopefully have the results that I'm hoping for; becoming stronger to protect Hyrule!

Shunsui stepped over to me, sweating a surprising amount. "Well, I think that's enough for today. Jushiro and I are beat. You can probably stay with Rukia for now. Ichigo lives in the World of the Living, and Draco's is a mess."

I nodded back at him. "The only problem I see is that I don't know where she lives!"

Somehow, I didn't notice Rukia pop up behind me, startling me a decent amount; though I have been around enough to know how not to show it. "Don't worry, I'll take you there. That is, if you're not too hard-headed to accept my help." She shot a look at Ichigo, making him a little mad.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?" He threw his hands in the air submissively. Clearly, they have done things like this before.

I responded rather calmly, despite what was happening around me. "Don't worry, I'm not too prideful to accept help. Besides, otherwise I'd have no idea whatsoever where I'm going."

Hearing that, she seemed somewhat surprised.

"What? Is it something I said?"

She just shook her head. "No, it's just I didn't expect someone of your... caliber to accept help just like that."

I just looked at her. "Ichigo?"

She nodded in response. "Ichigo."

Ichigo just face palmed. "Goddamnit."

Hearing that last part, I laughed a little bit. That guy just can NOT get a break, can he? But enough of that; I wanted to get some SLEEP. And it looks like Rukia does too; she's swaying back and forth a little, almost imperceptibly. I walked over to her and asked if she was alright.

"No, no, no, I'm fine. I just... I just need some... sleep..." She then fell over, but since I was right there, I managed to catch her right away.

"Alright, let's get you home, Rukia." Ichigo told me where her quarters were, so I had to carry her bridal-style all the way (It was the only way she'd be comfortable). When we got there, it seemed to me that she had rested and got some of her strength back.

"Sorry for making you have to carry me all the way here, Link. It won't happen again." She said somewhat apologetically.

I shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. It's not like you were heavy."

She smiled and let me inside. It wasn't very decorative, but very practical; Two bedrooms (Oh, wow I got off lucky with this one), a bathroom, a kitchen, and a large main room.

Rukia took a deep breath and turned around. "Make yourself at home! It's not much, but it should do. Your room is the one on the right down that hallway." She gestured down the left hallway. But anyway, I went in to check out the room. It was kinda small, but I could use this. I went over to the dresser and took off all of my swords, which took a while considering there are four more of them than last time. After that, I put three of the swords into my pack, The Phantom, Lokomo, and Four swords. I decided to hook the Black Master Sword up to my back strap more securely; it was rattling the whole walk over here. Once I was done, I decided to turn in for the night. I took off all of my armor and my shirt, and at that moment Rukia came in to check on me, and just like the healers she started blushing.

"Oh my god, I am SO SORRY! I had no idea you were changing!" She turned around and covered her eyes.

"Eh, it's fine. I wasn't changing anyway. I was just taking off my shirt. Nothing to be shameful of."

She nodded, and decided to take a look, and then she noticed the tattoos I got shortly after I beat Ganondorf. (Upper right arm, right shoulder, and right pectoral) "Your tattoos are beautiful... And they're so intricate. Where did you get them?"

"After I defeated Ganondorf, some of the Gorons offered to give me tattoos for free, and I accepted. I told them to go with what they thought would suit me best, and what you see is the end result."

She nodded and went back to her room. When she closed the door, I could hear her exhale as if she were holding her breath. I went ahead and decided to put the rest of my stuff into the drawers. And let me tell you something; that night, I slept better than I have for a long time.

OOO

When I woke up and got dressed, I noticed that someone had put a black version of my Hero's Clothes in the dresser drawer along with the original set, which smelled good for once. "Hey, Rukia! Did you put these new clothes in here? And wash my other ones?"

As if she were waiting by the door, she walked by and answered. "If you're going to be training here, the least you could do is wear standard Soul Reaper black. And go see Draco later; he has all of your armor ready. He also has some new armor for you to wear around here, but on missions you can wear your other suit. And yes, I washed it for you; it reaked of demon blood."

I was stunned she did so much before I even woke up. It wasn't _too_ surprising though considering my capacity for sleep. But, I went with it and put on the Reaper's Clothes and the rest of my equipment. Afterwards I said bye to Rukia and headed out to the training grounds. Shunsui and Jushiro were already there by the time I had arrived.

"Well, nice clothes, kid. You're just like a Soul Reaper now!" Shunsui was at the very least, very happy to see me in this new tunic. Too happy... Wait a second.

"Did you have this made for me, Shunsui?" I looked at him accusingly.

He laughed at me. "Actually, Rukia came up with the idea, I just approved it."

"Wait, Rukia did?" Wow, she was on top of things today! Washing my clothes, getting this made, _and_ putting it all away? How long did that poor girl sleep? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco walking over to me holding jet-black chain-mail, gauntlets, and a black-rimmed blue pauldron.

"Hey, Link! I'm all done with reforging your armor and this new set. Rukia came by and picked up the gold set. I am happy to inform you that I recieved help from some master smiths, and that your armor is now near-indestructible!"

"Wow. Is it just me, or is everyone being really nice to me?" I smiled and rubbed the back of my neck.

Jushiro laughed and slapped me on the back. "Either that, or they're afraid of what would happen if they got onto your bad side! After all, it is pretty similar to the times of Yamamoto; you get him mad, you pay a price."

Hearing that last part made me flinch. Was I being considered a vengeful person? I've always been really nice to people. The only times I've been enraged is during my fight with Ganondorf. But anyway, I wanted to try out the armor that Draco had made for me. It was really cool; The pauldron was three pieces instead of one, so it was far more flexible than the other one. when Draco saw me admiring it, he descibed that he made the gold set just like it, only guilded. Hearing that, I was impressed that he thought so far ahead. When I put it on, I was surprised by how light it was. It weighed at least five pounds less than before. It even had a bit of a half collar that protected my neck on the right side.

"Wow! This is amazing! It's even more flexible than my old set! And it feels a lot stronger, too! And I like the color. Subtle, but effective." Draco blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, it wasn't much. Just a little bit of reforging here and there." He started laughing, which set me off, too. After a little bit, I guess we set off Shunsui and Jushiro.

After a bit, I managed to calm myself down. I reached into my pack and grabbed a couple of purple rupees and held them out to Draco. "Here. I'm not one to just take anything for free, so here's something for your troubles."

He just stared at the rupees in my hand with wide eyes. "How do you have so much money with you!?"

I just looked at him. "Dude, this isn't worth a lot back in my world. Enough for armor, yeah, but I wouldn't consider it an exponential amount."

He was shocked about what I just said to say the very least. "So, let me get this strait. You have a lot more money than this?"

I nodded back at him. "Yes, my wallet can hold 9800 more of those."

Draco looked dumbstruck. "Let me see the cheapest one you you have." I shrugged and handed him a green rupee. "This thing is as least worth... ten."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. Is all of my money worth ten times as much here? Sweet!

I was snapped out of my dellusions of riches when Shunsui and Jushiro drew their swords. "Well anyway, back to the matter at hand. If we are to trian you, then we need to get distractions such as this out of your head."

I nodded back at them and drew both of my swords, effectively confusing both of my training partners.

"Why these two? We thought you were more comfortable with a sword and shield?"

I nodded again. "But, while we're at it, why don't I learn a new combat style?"

With that, it was official; my new training had begun.

OOO

_Smewhere between realms_

"Hmph. It would seem that the boy is getting stronger. But no matter; as am I."

"Indeed you are, my King. You will be a match for him soon." With that, the "King" struck the servant with an extemely powerful punch, but still weak to his standards.

"You imbecile! I am already more powerful than him! I just need to make sure it is enough to make sure it is enough for that other form we observed. It is so far one of the only things I see as a threat for my return."

The moment he finished speaking, the servent scrambled to it's feet and bowed as deeply as it could. "I apoligize for my incolence! please spare me, _Great King Ganondorf!_"

Ganondorf merely laughed at the creature and said one word. "Denied." He then drew his sword and stabbed the beast in it's head, instantly ending it's life.

"Beware, _Hero_," He said the word distastfully, as if it were causing him pain to merely utter. "Your death draws near."

* * *

**Well! It looks like Ganondorf is back! But what does he mean, 'I'm growing ever stronger'? Please review and catch the next chapter!**


	8. Demons

**Sorry for the wait! I've had a lot to do with my other stories, so I haven't really had time to work on this! But anyway, here it is! The long awaited (Hopefully) Chapter 8!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Demons

Link's pov

This new armor that Draco made for me is awesome! It's a lot more flexible, but far stronger. It feels like I'm wearing my Hylian Shield on my arm! But regardless of that, I'm just not feeling like the black is as, _comfortable_ as my Hero's Clothes are. It just doesn't feel as natural.

But anyway, back to my training. While Shunsui and Jushiro are saying I'm making great strides, I'm not to sure about it. But apparently, Ichigo is supposed to help my with my training, and he is said to be around as powerful as that Yamamoto guy. Awesome! Any chance I get to face stong opponents I'll take!

OOO

Today, Ichigo is going to come and help out a bit ,so I'm excited. They are also saying I'm getting close to getting access to my shikai-thingy-whatever, oh you know what I'm talking about! That power thing that makes you stronger!

After around five minutes of waiting, he finally showed up. He was around my height, maybe a little shorter, with orange hair, and a large cleaver-like blade held on his back. He even had a little collar around his neck!

He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Ichigo Kurasaki. Nice to meet you... uh..."

"Link. My name is Link." _Not the brightest reaper, now is he. _But even with his... intellectual standpoint, I could sense an extraordinary amount of power coming from him.

After a long bought of silence, Ichigo eventually spoke up. "Uh... I was wondering if I could use bankai and shikai in order to bring you to your limits. Is that okay?"

I nodded, and then laughed. "But only if I may use my Fierce Deity's Mask! It wouldn't be fair if you were at your best and I weren't, huh?"

Hearing the word "mask" set him on edge. "Can I... see this mask of yours?"

I stopped myself from laughing any more. "Sure. Why?"

He tensed up and shrugged. "I... just need to see this mask."

I handed him the Oni mask, and the moment he made contact, he dropped it and began shaking violently. He fell to the ground and put his hands on his face. When he removed them, I could see a mask with a few red markings covering his face.

"I-Ichigo!? What's happening to you!?" When he looked at me, I could feel power leaking from him that almost rivaled that of me when I first used my Oni Mask. But even then, the power was immense. Seeing this though, reminded me of the first time that I used the mask. I was controlled by an unstoppable blood lust.

"It's... not _Ichigo_ any more!" Right before my eyes, Ichigo began to change. You would think that due to how often I use my Oni mask that I'd be used to something like this, but clearly his transformation was involuntary. He grew a quite a bit larger, now standing roughly 8'9", his hair grew longer, he had a large hollow hole in the center of his chest, a tail, and turned pale with a few black markings covering his whole body. I drew my weapons and readied myself for what would be one of the hardest fights of my life.

Hollow Ichigo rushed in, sweeping his claws attempting to slash me across the chest, but I readied my shield just in time. The sheer force of the attack was enough to send me flying back several feet. After a few seconds, Hichigo began laughing, or as close to a laugh as he could get.

"HAHAHA! I've finally managed to get a grip on control! And it's all thanks to that Oni Mask of yours! But I wonder, exactly how strong is it?"

Without warning, he grabbed the mask and flung it to me. I easily caught it and sheathed my equipment. I slowly held it up to my face and spoke to him.

"You have no idea what level of pain is about to come to you."

I put on the mask and began the unusual transformation into the Fierce Deity, Oni. After a few seconds of Hichigo struggling to keep his footing, he eventually managed to dig his claws into the ground and get a grip. Once he saw my current form he staggered back, terrified.

"N-no! Please no! Anything but punishment!" The creature laughed and flash stepped behind me, hitting me with destructive force in the back. But, considering this form, I was unfazed.

"Attacks have no effect on me. Any and all efforts are futile." Hichigo didn't care, and began attempting to overwhelm me with blindingly fast combos, but to no avail. I eventualy got tired of his display and kicked him in the chest with enough force to wind him. I walked over to him with a maniacal smile. I guess I still haven't gotten complete control over the blood lust yet.

"I wonder, does this work like my mask?" I forcefully ripped the mask off of his face, effectively returning Ichigo back to his normal self.

"Uhhh, my head... Wait a second, where-" When he noticed me, he quickly jumped back and drew his sword. "A Hollow? How did you get in here without anyone noticing!?"

While I considered this highly idiotic, I decided to humor him; It isn't often you get a chance like this!

"You are all that's left? Intriguing. The slaughter of the whole Soul Society didn't go unnoticed, it seems."

That absolutely terrified him. "E-everyone!?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I'm just screwing with you. No one is dead."

He punched me surprisingly hard in the head, but I never took off the mask, so...

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME, DAMMIT!" Even in my Oni form, I couldn't help but step back defensively.

I took off the mask and hit him back. "Then learn to take a joke! Besides, no one needed you to turn into a Hollow!"

That made him cringe. "It happened again!? Damn, that happens often these days."

After yet another bout of silence, I decided to walk over to him and take off the mask.

"Anyway, how about we get back to training? And I guess I _shouldn't _use my Oni mask." I drew my twin swords and he drew his Zangetsu.

"Yep. Let's get this started."

* * *

**Well then, it seems that Hollow Ichigo was no match for Oni Link. Or was he? Find out next time!**


	9. Twin Fangs

**It's weird how this is my oldest story, and yet it's my least popular. However, that will not stop me from finishing! CHAPTER 9, GOOO!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Twin Fangs

Link's pov

Training has been going amazingly! I've told Ichigo to use only his shikai for now, as I have to get used to his current speed and power before I let him use bankai. Thank the Goddesses that he's on my side, otherwise I'd have lost a very effective way to train, as Shunsui and Jushiro aren't really giving me all of the training that I need. Oddly, it seems that he has a mask just like my Fierce Deity's Mask, only he calls his a hollow mask, which apparently gives him hollow powers, as well as the powers of a Soul Reaper. That sounds really cool! But, back on topic. I actually _feel_ as if I'm getting stronger; and I've noticed that my swords feel, I don't know, eager? That is probably the best way to put it, it's as if they are saying, "Come on, Link! Hurry up and get stronger! We're waiting." What the swords ment by 'we', I still don't get.

"Hey, I think we should call it a day, don't want to go on overexerting yourself." Clearly, Ichigo still hasn't gotten a grip over the fact that I don't get tired as fast as Soul Reapers.

"Nah, we can stop after one more round. Sound good?"

Ichigo nodded. "If you say so. But on one condition; you face my bankai."

I shrugged. "Eh, you go on ahead. We'll see what you can do."

He smiled and flash-stepped back. _Still_ haven't gotten someone to teach me that, sadly.

Ichigo dictated that he was far enough back so that I wasn't blown back by his energy. Without warning, he began.

"BANKAI!"

Black energy began swirling very violently around him, kicking up a lot of dust in the process. Eventually, a large column of light shot up and ended the transformation, allowing the dust to settle. What I saw was shocking; his kimono changed into a long, frayed coat with X-shaped marks covering his outfit, but his sword was _really_ interesting. It had changed from a large Khyber knife to a large katana with several spikes on the blunt edge, and with a long chain coming from the pommel and attaching to his glove.

I smiled. "So worth any possible pain."

Ichigo smiled back and charged, covering the distance between us in mere seconds. He brought Zangetsu down in a fast horizontal swing, but I met it with my swords crossed, and just like with Kenpachi, it drove me back several feet. It's a good thing that I'm wearing my Golden Gauntlets, otherwise that blow could have strained my arms a decent amount. Without warning, Ichigo flash-stepped away and began a flurry of swings which I could barely counter. I tried sweeping his legs, but he flew high into the air and held his sword above his head, shouting something.

"Getsuga... TENSHO!"

He swung his sword down, firing off an enormous wave of red-rimmed black energy at me. Suddenly, the Master Sword began emitting a bright blue light, and it began speaking to me.

_"... Bring the... blade... skyward... It will protect... you..."_

I know that this sword was supposed to have a spirit inside of it, but I used to doubt it. But _now_, well, who am I to question the Blade of Evil's Bane? So, I did as it told me and held it up, and closed my eyes. If this didn't work, this would either hurt an absurd amount, or kill me. ...I wasn't hoping for either of those possibilities. Thankfully, neither happened. The moment the Getsugatensho connected, it got absorbed into the Master Sword! At first, the sword radiated dark energy, but it gradually changed to a bright blue. The whole process frightened Ichigo.

"I-it absorbed it?! How does that work?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. My sword just... spoke to me."

He was taken back by that. "Go see one of the captains. You should be able to find them at their barracks."

I nodded and gestured at my sword. "So, what do I do about this?"

He thought about that for a moment. "If it works like the other reishi-stealing weapons I've seen, just swing the sword to expel it. But aim it away from the Soul Society, as a Getsugatensho could wreck the place."

I nodded and faced away from the buildings, and swung my sword. Just like with Ichigo's Zangetsu, it launched a large wave of energy in the direction of the slash, the only differences being the color and the size. While his was black with a red outline, mine was blue with a white outline, and since mine was apparently fused with the Master Sword's energy, it was far larger.

"Oh, that is cool."

OOO

The only captain I really trust at this point is Byakuya, simply because he was the first person I actually spoke to here. Granted, I trust all of the captains, he just is more respectable than the others in my eyes. Once I got to the 6th division barracks, several officers became curious with my visit.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who fought the captains?"

"Yah, I think so."

"I hear he took down a few of them in just a few minutes!"

"Are you kidding me? I don't even feel any spirit energy coming off of this guy, how could he have fought the captains?"

Eventually, I decided I wasn't going to just sit here and listen to them babble on about me, so I walked in to see Byakuya working on some papers. He turned to me and nodded.

"Hello, Link. What brings you here?"

I sat down in front of his desk and began. "As you know, Ichigo and I have been training for a few days to unlock my shikai and bankai. Well, today, we hit a breakthrough."

Hearing this caused Byakuya to sit up straiter. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I told him that once he used his Getsugatensho on me, my swords spoke to me. Afterwards, he told me to come see a captain, so I came to see you."

By the time I had finished speaking, Byakuya had put away the papers and gotten up. He nodded and opened the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

He gestured towards the door. "Come with me. I think you are on the edge of getting better."

I got up and followed him outside. He told me to sit down and draw my swords. I did, and then he sat down in front of me.

"We are about to attempt to have you speak with the spirits of your swords through a process called jinzen. Just lay the swords in your lap and concentrate on speaking with them."

I did as he said and laid the swords down in my lap, and turned off all of my senses so as not to be interrupted. It took an absurd amount of time in order to learn how to do that. Eventually, I came to in the same mist-filled environment that the Hero's Shade taught me the hidden skills, and before me stood two people. One of them was a woman that looked reminisce of my Master Sword. She wore long blue boots with green cloth running up the whole length in a similar fashion to the handle of my sword, a blue tunic rolled up at the bottom with a gem emroidered into the chest, and a small cape. She wore her blue hair's bangs off to her right side by a green clip with the bulk of it held in a tight ponytail. She had fair skin with eyes like mine; a deep, sea-blue. The other was the polar opposite. He bore white hair in the same style as mine, a black tunic with a matching cap, a pair of black gauntlets with a red guard on his left hand, black boots with red embroidery, as well as skin matching the tone of the woman with a pair of blood-red eyes. However, this was not a welcome sight.

"Dark Link."

He held up his hands to show he was unarmed. "Not even close. While I look like him, I'm actually the spirit of your Black Master Sword, or it's true name, Kumoritsume."

I looked over at the female spirit, and she nodded. "He isn't lying, his name is Kumoritsume, the spirit of your Black Master Sword. I am Akegatahi, the spirit of your Master Sword. We have watched you for a long time, Link, and we are very impressed with the level of power you came to without us. But it is not enough for the threat you face now. Therefore we present to you the power of our shikai."

OOO

I awoke at around night time to see Byakuya, as well as all of the other captains and their leutenents. Even Draco was there. Once they saw that I was awake, they all put on a questioning look. Byakuya and Rukia stepped forward and everyone looked at them.

Rukia was the one to say something. "Well? How did it go? Did you meet your sword spirits?"

I smiled and picked up my swords, and holding up Akegatahi skyward chanted, "Cut through the darkness. Shine light upon the world! Akegatahi!" After I said it, The sword blade began to burn violently with a blue fire while the sword blade turned gold.

Holding Kumoritsume in a reversed grip pointing downwards I called out it's command. "Blot out the light. Plunge the world into darkness! Kumoritsume!" Just like with Akegatahi, the blade began burning with an intense fire, only it was red in color while the blade turned dark black.

Everyone stared wide-eyed at the new shikai. Eventually, Renji began clapping, causing the rest of them to start clapping. Apparently, when someone does this, it's a big deal. Byakuya stepped forward and held out his hand. I took it and matched his grasp.

"Welcome to the ranks of the Soul Reapers."

* * *

**YAY! Unless I just haven't seen this before, I think this is the first story that Link can use shikai! Score one for Legend of Zelda! Please review and say what's on your mind!**


	10. Twin Fangs Vs Slaying Moon

**Yeeeaaahhh, forget what I said about this being the first story Link could use shikai, as I remembered the story that Fly Guy wrote shortly after posting chapter 9. (Which I am still waiting for another chapter of.) But! Chapter 10 is here, for those of you who actually read this.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Twin Fangs Vs. Slaying Moon

Draco's pov

Okay, I thought that Link was strong before. But now, he can use SHIKAI!? This is ridiculous! How could a mere human even have a Zanpakuto? Don't get me wrong, Ichigo is a great Soul Reaper, but his father used to be a captain, and his mother a Quincy. But Link, I don't even know much about him. Granted, he said he wasn't human, but a Hylian. Whatever that is. But, back to the matter at hand. Link's swords apparently have their own separate spirits, and are subsequently individual Zanpakuto. His shikai is something to admire. The Master Sword's blade turns vibrant gold, with a veil of blue fire igniting the whole blade. His Black Master Sword's blade goes through a similar change, only it has a pitch-black blade with deep red fire swirling around it. Whatever these swords do is beyond me, but it is probably amazingly strong.

Anyway, his display has encouraged me to train to better myself. How could any self-respecting Soul Reaper not want to be that strong? My dream still stands; I want to be the greatest there ever was!

Link's pov

After I used shikai for the first time, some of the Lieutenants decided to to me to the Human World for something to eat. Supposedly, there is some pretty good food around where Ichigo lives. When we got there, I couldn't feel their power anymore. They said that it was because they were using things called gigai so that they could interact with the humans there. Renji suggested that we go to the jeweler before anything else, but the reason was beyond me. He said that we could sell one of my rupees in order to get some money for something they call pizza. They said it was really good and that I should try some. But, first we had to find me some human clothes. What Renji found for me was a green jacket missing parts of the shoulders, a gold colored short sleeve shirt, steel toed combat boots, faded blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and a beanie to hide my ears. Otherwise, well, Humans may not be very comfortable with the long ears, no matter how much I hope for them to be. And now, we needed some human money.

When we walked into the jeweler's, he looked up to see who he was providing business to. When he saw Rukia and I walk in, he smiled. It was a warm smile, but there was something else behind it... He broke my suspicions with what he said next.

"Buying a ring for the girl, eh? When's the wedding?"

We both turned a deep shade of red then looked at each other, then the jeweler, and then back at each other again.

"N-NO! We are NOT getting married!" The embarrassment was evident on our faces. Once the store owner realized what he had just said, he apoligized quickly and asked what we were here for. When we said that we were selling some precious gems, the mans face lit up. Rukia told me to get out a couple of 'green ones', so I got out two rupees. When the man saw them, he fumbled around for a little magnifying glass to see the gems up close.

"T-these are flawless gems! Where could you have possibly gotten such perfect stones?"

Rukia said that if she told him, that she would have lost her secret mine. He laughed and offered a hefty some of 100,000 dollars per rupee. Apparently, that was more than enough to buy everyone all the pizza they wanted (How convienient that I'm basically paying for my own party). But, I don't really care that much, as it was only two rupees.

Once we got to the pizza place, Renji immidiately took over, as he had bought the most things from the human world, in the form of multiple pairs of expensive sunglasses. He ordered around 7 pizzas for all of the people there, giving each of us about all of a whole pizza. When we all sat down they all looked expectantly at me, especially Rangiku. When I took the first bite, oh it was heaven! This was probably one of the most delicious things I've ever had! I told everyone to dig in, as I didn't want to be the only one to enjoy all of this. There was absolutely no hesitation after those words, as they began tearing the food apart.

Eventually, Rangiku suggested that we get some booze, but Rukia quickly shot the idea down, as I wasn't the type to sit down with a bottle. I did, howeer, settle for what they call a Mt. Dew, and it was wonderful! Granted, the first time I tried it out, I drank it way too fast and ended up tearing up, mcuh to everyone else's amusement. At around 1 a.m., we decided to call it a night and head back to the Soul Society for training, and apparently, Byakuya has set up a six day schedual for me. I start strength training on Mondays and Thursdays with Captain Komamura, speed training with Captain Sui-Feng on Tuesdays and Fridays, and sword training with Byakuya, Ichigo, Shunsui and Jushiro on Wednesdays and Saturdays. While I do need my training, I'm happy that I have at least one day for rest.

OOO

Captain Komamura was a wise choice for strength training. While he isn't the fastest fighter, he is an absolute powerhouse. All of his attacks hold tremendous power behind them, making it very difficult for me to block him even with my Golden Gauntlets, which I might add have started to change. While in shikai, the right one turns blue with a golden gem, and the left turns black with a red gem. I've also noticed that there is a greater strength increase when I do. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that the power of my swords are flowing through them, increasing their power tremendously.

Taining with Sui-Feng has been rough. She moves at a speed at which I can hardly see her, even with my enhanced vision. But using my Pegasus Boots has helped close the speed gap, though not by much. However, I do think that she would be able to teach me how to flash-step (FINALLY!). Suzumebachi is a strong weapon, even with the whole fact that it is the same size as my Golden Guantlets, then again it _is_ a guantlet. It is something I do NOT want to be hit by.

And now we come into sword training. I needed Ichigo here, as apparently my swords can steal attacks like his Getsugatensho and fire them back with greater power. And Shunsui and Jushiro are here, as they are two of the most skilled captains here, and both use two swords. But Byakuya, I don't know why he's here. Then again, he is very skilled with a sword, so I guess he's just here to put the pressure on me.

"Alright, Link. I'm going t use a Getsugatensho to see how your swords react, agreed?"

I nodded. "Agreed." I readied myself for the tremendous force of his attack.

"Getsuga... TENSHO!"

As the attack barreled forward, I caught it with the Master Sword. Right then, Byakuya came in from the left and swung, so I swung with the Black Master Sword, only something amazing happened. When the swords crossed, mine fired off a red version of the attack my Master Sword had used. Without me even knowing, my swords had transferred energy from one to the other.

"Well. That was... unexpected."

"No kidding! How did that work, Link? As far as I had seen, there was no way they had transferred the attack from one sword to the other."

Jushiro was baffled to say the least. Even though his Sogyo no Kotowari did the exact sam thing, but his required the use of the sash and pendents for it to work. But it didn't take me long to figure it out.

"The energy must have travelled through me, as there would be no other path for it to take. A pretty neat ability, if you ask me."

Byakuya nodded. Ichigo then came over to me, and asked me if I thought it could work the other way. I told him there was only one way to find out.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Seems Link's shikai is pretty powerful. So powerful, it can alter his clothes somewhat. Makes you think it is a clad-type zanpakuto, eh? Until next time, you beautiful readers, you!**


	11. Conquer Yourself

**I hope you are all ready for what's about to go down. As you know, when Ichigo needed his bankai and used Kisuke's device, he had to face off against Zangetsu in order to achieve it. The same applies to Link. He will have to fight both Kumoritsume and Akegatahi at the same time to do so. And chapter 11 is dedicated to the fight between them to decide if Link is worthy or not of his bankai.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Conquer Yourself

Link's pov

Alright, this is it. I need to use that device that Kisuke made in order to achieve my bankai, otherwise Ganondorf may be able to take the Soul Society, absorb all of the reishi in the place, and ulitmately take control of any world he wants to. I can not have that happen. Right now, I'm going with Ichigo to the Urahara Shop in order to get the device. We let ourselves in, and walked over to Kisike.

"Hey, Urahara. We need the Tenshintai."

Kisuke looked up to see Ichigo, but he didn't recognize me for a second due to the new clothes.

"...Oh! Link! Wow, has it been a while!"

Ichigo was dumbstruck. "Uh, how do you two know each other?"

Kisuke smiled. "Oh, I'm the one who brought him to the Soul Society in the first place."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay. But we need the Tenshintai for Link."

Kisuke looked confused. "But... He's a human."

I face palmed. "Hylian," I corrected him. "I'm a Hylian."

Kisuke was still skeptical. "But, you'd need a Zanpakuto in order to use it. And, pray tell, do you have one?" He looked smug as he said it.

"No." He seemed cocky as I said it, but he wasn't prepared for what I said next. "I have two." I smiled as he went pale at the thought of one person commanding two Zanpakuto.

"You're kidding." I shook my head. "Show me."

I told him to come out back and then I could show him my swords.

"Do you need proof? Then here's your proof."

I drew my swords and showed them to Kisuke, but he was still doubtful.

"Oh, fine, I'll use shikai. Cut through the darkness. Shine light upon the world, Akegatahi! Blot out the light. Plunge the world into darkness, Kumoritsume!"

As with usual, the swords went through their transformation of the blades changing color and igniting with the fires of their respective colors, effectively removing any doubt from Urahara's mind.

"Okay. Well then, do you have any preference in color?"

OOO

Once we got back to the Soul Society with the Tenshintai, we set it up in my usual training grounds far from the main part of the society so as not to destroy it. Kisuke told me that all I had to do was stab this thing with my swords and it will manifest my sword's spirits so I can fight them for the command of my bankai. So, I did as I was supposed to and thrust the blades into the thing, and things started happening. The machine began giving of a red and blue glow, as that was the color of my Zanpakuto, and then the separate colors shot to either side, and took the forms of my sword's spirits, Kumoritsume and Akegatahi. Only this time, they both carried the sealed form of my swords, respectively.

"SWEET." I could not contain my excitement at this particular moment. Ichigo simply stared in awe at my Master Sword's spirit. I couldn't help but take this chance for a joke.

"Quit staring at her, you pervert." Ichigo turned a deep shade of red and began cursing at me, but he was interrupted by Kumoritsume. "Shut up, Ichigo. I need to talk to Link."

I shot a look at him and apologized to Ichigo.

"Yeah, sorry about that. He's kind of an ass, and is usually very rude. The EXACT opposite of Akegatahi. She is the kind one, and is very polite, so long as you are nice to her."

I looked at her for approval, and she nodded back. "Anyway, back to business. What were you saying, Kumoritsume?"

He smiled and continued speaking. "We're here to see if you're man enough to use our bankai. Right, Akegatahi?"

She nodded approvingly, then continued with her part. "Correct, but that's not quite how I would put it. But yes, we are here now to test you to be worthy or not of our bankai."

I nodded in understanding. "Trial by combat?"

Both of them looked at each other, then nodded. At the same time, they answered. "Yes."

They then drew their (my) swords and told Ichigo and Rukia to back away, so they wouldn't get hurt. Ichigo started to protest, but then Akegatahi exerted her spirit energy, effectively making him and Rukia to struggle with their breath, and even then I could tell that she wasn't showing all of it. Kumoritsume did the same, only he wasn't anywhere near as subtle as Akegatahi, and relesed it all at once, blowing both Rukia and Ichigo back several meters, landing with a loud thump as they hit the ground.

"Seriously, Kumoritsume?"

He just laughed at gestured at my swords, and then we all released our (MY) shikai, and then we started. Kumoritsume rushed in, using about the same style of combat as Kenpachi, only his attacks held more force behind them. It took a lot of concentration to ready myself for each strike, and this was only one Zanpakuto spirit. Then it hit me. They each represent a portion of my fighting style. Kumoritsume my unpredictability, and Akegatahi my calculating style. Put them together, and you have an extremely capable fighter. I tried swinging at him, but he blocked it with an inverted version of my Hylian Shield.

"Seriously. You have a shield."

"Well, you have two swords, so you can't be all that surprised."

"Hmph. Touche."

While I was distracted, Akegatahi tried to cut me in the back, but I backflipped over it and attempted to kick her in the head, only she back stepped away so she wouldn't get hurt. So, it seems that they will work together to distract me, then hit me in my blind spot. I guess I just can't let that happen.

At one point, I noticed Akegatahi was beginning to hold up her sword, and once it was completely vertical, it charged up with some kind of blue energy. She the swung it down at me, and launched a disk of powerful energy at me. I lifted my Master Sword to catch it, and once I did, Kumoritsume was in the process of holding his sword reversed, pointing downward, as it charged with a red energy, and he fired it at me by swinging upward launching a red disk of energy at me, which I caught with my Black Master Sword. Once both swords had a portion of the energy inside of them, they began combining it with their own, making them stronger. I then sent Akegatahi's attack at Kumoritsume, and the opposite at the other, causing the bot of them to try to dodge it. Akegatahi was successful, and Kumoritsume rolled it off of his shield, sending into the air where it exploded in a massive ball a red fire.

"Wow. Did not know they held that much power."

I noticed that neither of them were even breathing hard, but looked surprisingly casual. While Kumoritsume charged at me, Akegatahi was fixing her hair. I guess that I had messed up her hair a little.

Eventually, the two regrouped, as so far, we have only been able to make light cuts on each other. But Kumoritsume was the worst for wear. He had a decent cut on his face, going along his right eye and extending to either side of it. While his eye had already healed, the scar was going to remain from that one. Eventually, I noticed that the two were breathing hard and sweating, Akegatahi more than Kumoritsume. I took this as a clue to focus more on her and to take her out, then focus on Kumoritsume.

Once I charged her, she looked at me with surprise. Our swords clashed, and even though we struggled for a bit, my Golden Gauntlets proved stronger and I could through her onto her back, and then effectively pinned her down by pointing my sword at her throat. She smiled, nodded, and sealed her sword. Now, to focus on Kumoritsume.

"Damn it, Akegatahi! We weren't supposed to make it easy on him!"

She shook her head. "I didn't try to. He defeated me with both of us going all out."

He shook his head angrily and focused back one me; or where I was anyway. He looked around trying to find me. But then I slipped my swords around him, one on his neck, the other pointed at his back.

"H-how did you-?"

I smiled and sheathed my swords. "It took me a while, but Sui-Feng managed to teach me how to flash-step."

The two of them nodded, then got serious. "In order to use your bankai, you needed to be able to defeat the two of us in trial by combat, and you succeded. Now, accept our power"

The two of the changed into energy of their respective colors, then flowed into my swords. To be sure, I held the Master Sword out in front of me pointing up, the Black Master Sword in front of me pointing down, and said the one most exciting word I have ever said in my life.

"Bankai."

* * *

**And cliffhangers! you guys will have to wait till next time to know what Link's bankai looks like, does, and does to his appearance. Until next time, OniHelix out!**


	12. True Power

**I just really want to update this story! I don't know why, but I feel as if I should just show you all Link's bankai. (God knows I wouldn't want to wait, so here it is, chapter 12.)**

* * *

Chapter 12

True Power

Link's pov

Well, here it is. I have finally gotten the ability to use bankai, an I'm about to now. There is but one thing left to do.

"Bankai."

Azure and crimson began to swirl around me, very similar to Ichigo's bankai, only there was far more energy with me, so much that it formed a large tornado of red and blue. It condensed around me, and then dissipated after it burnt in the new armor. The pauldron wrapped around the back of my neck, giving me a collar similar to that of Byakuya, and it turned symmetrical, so it covered both my left and right shoulders, with a band of highly runed metal connecting the two. The part that covered my upper arms were runed with the Crest of the Goddess. I had gained a second belt that crossed with the current one, and an X-shaped strap for the swords. My Pegasus Boots received matching runing to the pauldron as well as a plate on both shins, as did the Golden Gauntlets. That is, if they were golden. The right one turned vibrant azure with a glowing golden gem, and the left turned deep black with a crimson gem. As my eyes slid over the gauntlets, they saw something else; There were other marks on my skin. My right arm was absolutely dominated by nature markings like wind, and the left by twilight markings. I checked my swords, which I had set down after the transformation started. The Master Sword's handle and cross guard stayed the same, but the blade grew thicker and longer, gold, the area that has the Triforce mark became pointed and sharp, with a weight added to the tip of the blade, with three circular holes along the blade. The Black Master Sword turned into the blade that Demise wielded, only with three diamond shaped holes along the blade. Both swords were connected at the pommels by a red and blue chain, with three large white links in even intervals. The chain was tucked into my belt, and appeared to be able to extend. The Master Sword released a large azure aura, and the Black Master Sword a crimson aura. Ichigo stared at me in shock, while Rukia apparently fainted. It took him a second, but he finally managed to say something.

"Dear. Mother. Of God."

Rukia woke up, and took a good, long look at my face, and said something that surprised me.

"Since when did you have heterochromia?"

I quickly set my Mirror Shield out in front of myself and looked at my reflection. My hair turned white and grew a large amount longer, to the point that even with my style it could cover my eyes, which also changed. The right one was blue, while the left turned the same shade of red as Kumoritsume's eye's. There were also arcane twilight runes on the left of my face, with the wind pattern on the right. I decided to cover my left eye with my hair, as I didn't want people to see the red eye.

"Wow. And I thought my bankai caused drastic changes to my appearance."

I looked over to Rukia, who turned her head once we made eye contact, as it was physically difficult for her to do otherwise due to my power.

"What are they called?"

"Shinsei Akegatahi and Batsuraku Kumoritsume." The names just came to me.

_Huh. This is what you look like with our power. Not bad._

_I agree. This form suits your newfound power._

I was dumbstruck. _Akegatahi? Kumoritsume? I can speak to you while in bankai? Sweet!_

I heard Kumoritsume laugh, and Akegatahi stifle a chuckle.

I noticed several of the captains came by with swords drawn, as if I were an enemy. And since they couldn't recognize me, they considered me one. Komamura charged in, and brought his sword down in a fast swing, but I simply blocked it with my bare hand. As he struggled, I quickly tried to fix the situation, as I didn't want to hurt them.

"Sajin, it's me, Link. I'm using bankai, so stop screwing around!"

Hearing that, the other captains sheathed their swords, and I released my grip on Tenken. Shunsui stepped forward, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, sorry about that. We felt an immense energy, and mistook it for an enemy."

"Don't worry about it." Once I said it, I realized how deep my voice had gotten.

"So, want to try to find out what it can do? I don't know yet, but I think it would be devastating." I said the last part with a smile.

"Alright. Komamura! You're the strongest one here, so why not see if you can't overwhelm him?"

"Very well. Roar, Tenken!"

As he swung his sword, a tangible apparition of the giant's arm appeared and cut at me. Using my swords to block, I intercepted the blow, and took note of what my swords did. In each one, one of the holes began to fill with energy the same color of their aura, as well as one of the white chain links. He struck two more times, with the same happeing each time. Once all of the links and holes were filled with energy, they began to give off brighter versions of their light. I swung them both at the same time, and it released a wave of energy larger than Tenken's bankai. I took that as a sign not to mess around with these swords.

Once all of the captains had felt the power of the attack, (None of them could dodge it, as it was moving too fast) They struggled to get up. Rukia and Ichigo were spard as they weren't a part of this fight.

"Oh, crap! These things have some power!"

OOO

_In between dimensions_

"The time has come. We lay seige to the Soul Society as soon as possible."

Ganondorf's new servant stuttered. "But, but, but Sir! The boy has aquired the use of bankai! How would you be able to defeat him?"

Ganondorf turned and looked down at the now trembling Hollow. "As our new ally has so kindly forfeited to me a power that surpasses that of a Zanpakuto. Though, they are still useful."

He turned to look at a smaller, white clad figure with brown hair and white eyes with purple sclera.

"Ganondorf, you are lucky that my Hogyoku has the power to create whatever I desire."

"Silence, Aizen. You may be strong, but to you, I am a god. So shut up before I slaughter you." That had effectively silenced him, regardless of the fact that he had more to say.

"Now, ready the army. The Soul Society will now the name Ganondorf soon."

* * *

**And Aizen's back. Crap. Both freakin' Sosuke Aizen and Ganondorf on the same team. We are kinda screwed. Until next time!**


	13. The Nusquam

**I would like to think my irl friend for helping me out with an awesome new concept that you will find in this chapter. And here it is; the special chapter 13 in which you will meet other new people and ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Nusquam

Link's pov

I have word from Head-Captan Shunsui that they have detected absolutely ridiculous amounts of spirit energy flow into this world, sending unseated reapers into the infirmary in a steady flow. Even Ichigo has been sweating a bit from it's power. I have been tasked with taking a look around the point we sensed the power emanating from to see if it were a threat. While I've gotten better at using Flash-Step, I'm still not a master at it. After a few minutes, I reached the point where the energy came from. And what I saw startled me.

"Surprised to see me, _Hero_?"

"Ganondorf!? Kisuke was right, it seems."

Behind him was a smaller, yet tall white-clad figure with long brown hair and white eyes with purple sclera. "This is the one that defeated you? You truly were pitiful."

Ganondorf backhanded the smaller man with tremendous force, sending a shockwave throughout the area.

"Be silent, Aizen. No one needs you to babble on right now."

"Wait, _that _is Aizen? I thought he was supposed to be threatening, but from what I can tell, his power is less than a third of mine."

Aizen was furious. "There is no way that you are that powerful! I'll prove it right now, you imbecilic bastard!"

He then charged in with a thin, single-edged sword with a plain yellow handle and no cross-guard. I simply flash-stepped above him and smiled.

"If you think I'm strong now, then you can just watch that power gap get larger and larger! Cut through the darkness. Shine light upon the world, Akegatahi! Blot out the light. Plunge the world into darkness, Kumoritsume!" I smiled as the usual transformation took place with the swords changing color and setting ablaze, along with the gauntlets changing color to suit the swords better.

"Scared yet, Aizen? Apparently, I'm stronger than Ichigo after his Dangai training, and I'm not even going all out."

Aizen was sent back back by my sudden power increase, causing Ganondorf to smile.

"Damn, you are pathetic Aizen! I thought he was supposed to be weaker than you!"

Aizen merely shot a glare at him. "SILENCE!" He then went back to trying to break my guard, but without even the slightest progress.

"Heh, no, nope, nu-uh, NEGATIVE!" I then drove him into the ground with a quick swing after toying with him. Wow, and I wondered how Kumoritsume came to have that personality. I guess that due to the fact that my sword spirit's influence has gotten so great, their personalities can come out at different times. Hehehe...

"You know what? I'm done with you, so I'll show you my full power as of yet. Bankai."

The absurd amounts of energy raged around me and dispersed to reveal me with the influence of my swords now evident in my voice, hair, and tattoos.

"Now then, how quickly do you want this to happen?" Once he came back up to my level, I also noticed I was now looking down on him. I guess I also get taller. Sweet!

_YEAH! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! RIP OUT HIS DAMN THROAT!_

_Whoa, too far, dude. Too far._

_Agreed._

_Shut up, Akegatahi. I didn't ask for your opinion._

_Your request wasn't necessary for me to provide such information._

For the record, they do this often. But, is it always kinda funny to hear Kumoritsume's next insult.

_Damn dirty sword spirit!_

_You're one too, dude._

_Fuck you!_

_Fuck you!_

_FUCK Y-_

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fight?"

"Give me like, a minute please?"

Ganondorf was confused, but nodded.

_As I was saying before, FUCK YOU!_

_Cease this petty squabbling! We're in the middle of a battle with the greatest villain Link ever fought!_

_...Good point._

_I always try to be logical, sir._

_You could learn a thing or two from her, Kumoritsume._

I could hear him sigh and slap his hand onto his forehead. _I hate you both, so very, very much._

I couldn't help but smile as Aizen rushed in to attack again, but I slipped the swords onto my back and caught the sword in my hand.

"And once again, NOPE." I grabbed the sword firmly, and lifted him high and then threw him into the ground.

"Gravity is a bitch, except for when it helps with an attack!" I lept over to a large rock outcropping, and using nothing but brute force, ripped off an enormous piece and floated above my fallen adversary.

"This rocks!" I then hurled the boulder at Aizen with enough force to shake the ground and form a large crater around the impact zone.

"...Is he dead?"

Ganondorf looked down at the crater where Aizen used to be. "I dunno. Maybe?"

I could hear heavy breathing behind me, and I turned to see Aizen up, bleeding alot, but up nonetheless.

"This.. is supposed to... be impossible! How are you... so powerful?"

"The real question, Aizen, is why are you so weak? I thought you were supposed to be stronger than every captain in the Soul Society? How come you can't stand up to one man?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "It is because I ripped the source of his power away from him. That, Hogyoku thing, was it?" He removed his right glove to reveal his Triforce of Power, with a blueish-purple orb in the center.

"Hogyoku? The hell is a Hogyoku?"

Aizen returned to Ganondorf's side, completely healed. "It materializes the users deepest desires, given that the user is strong enough. In Ganondorf's case, he is easily strong enough to use it's power. He is currently undergoing the first fusion. Soon, he will be far more powerful than even I was at my peak. He is right now at least twice as powerful as you right now, even surpassing your Oni form."

That was impossible! How could he be more powerful than Oni? I thought he was a god! But wait a second, when I used my other masks, I didn't gain all of the physical attributes that the actual people possessed. Does that mean there is more to Oni than I first thought?

"You must be confused. You see, in that Kisuke's case, he wished for the Hogyuoku to bridge the gap between Soul Reapers and Hollows. It merely did as he wished. For me, my wish was to become stronger than you. And it worked."

He drew his Sage's Blade, which now looked different. Instead of glowing with a pure light, it now was pitch black, giving off a dark purle aura. And instead of the tip being sharp, it was now a perfect circle giving it a pendulum shape.

He rushed in with the sword held high, but I held up my swords to counter it. I could tell he was barely trying, but I was using near all of my strength just to hold off his sword. Eventually, he got bored and punched, which I blocked with my swords. Thank goodness these things are indestructible, otherwise they would have broken. He continued using half-hearted swings on me, which I blocked with all of my might. Eventually, all of the holes and chain links had been filled but one, so I waited for him to attack one more time, and this time, he tried. So instead of blocking, I moved to where it couldn't hit me and held on to the swords tightly so as to absorb the attack's power. It was successful in stealing it's power.

"It's about time you went to sleep Ganondorf. Permanently."

I cut with the swords, unleashing an absolutely enormous amount of energy at him, but he merely laughed and held up his sword, and at the last moment, batted the attack away. I don't care what Aizen said about his power. I need to use it.

I re-sealed my swords and sheathed them, then reached into my pack and pulled out the Fierce Deity Mask. Seeing this, both Aizen and Ganondorf laughed.

"We told you, that won't be enough!"

Before he could get close enough, I put on the mask and waited for the transformation to end.

Oni's pov

Seeing Ganondorf now, I can actually sense his power. It is remarkably strong, easily surpassing that of my own by two-fold. But I won't let that deter me. I must prevail.

"Alright Ganondorf.I want to truly test your abilities."

He laughed and swung, but I blocked it with the Double Helix Sword, granted with effort. We began swinging with clash after clash, sending large enough shockwaves to slice hard rock in half and do considerable damage to the vicinity. With each strike, I felt my held on the form slipping, as it was taking all of my power to match him, while he was enjoying himself. If he were a good guy, he and Kenpachi would be great friends. Sadly, he is the King of Evil, so that won't happen. I'd sooner lose to a chuchu.

With speed that even I couldn't see, Ganondorf got behind be and left a gash in my back that began to bleed heavily soon after. I chose a beautiful time to leave all of my potions behind. I hope that everyone can sense this, as I need backup, now. It seems that the Goddesses were listening right then, as I soon sensed that a large group of people was moving this direction.

"Link! We're here to help!" It was all of the Captains and their Lieutenants. Praise Hylia, Din, Farore, and Nayru in that order!

I saw Ichigo rush towards Aizen using his bankai, and he quickly dispatched him, sending him plumeting towards the ground.

"What the Hell?"

I had to warn him. "He doesn't have the Hogyoku anymore! Ganondorf does, so be careful!" I then saw Izuru come over in my direction.

"How did he manage to cut you? As far as I know, you're supposed to be invincible in this form!"

I coughed up a bit of blood. "I'll explain later. For now, could you make sure I _don't _die?"

He nodded violently and set his mind to make sure I didn't die of blood loss. I couldn't even move due to the amount I'd lost.

After witnessing the arrival of the entire Gotei 13, Ganondorf stepped back.

"Fine! You want to fight, I'll give you someone to fight!" He swung his sword and opened a Garganta just like Kisuke had, only his was much larger. It began spewing hundreds among thousands of hollows out from within. I could even sense the presence of several Vasto Lordes, or high-ranking Menos. Shuhei was busy taking on a few Menos when several more began swarming him.

"Damn!"

The group began converging aroung him, but he broke out from within the cluster. Then Ganondorf began taking after Aizen. He went around using the power of the Hogyoku to remove the masks from the hollows, making large amounts of Arrancar. Shuhei didn't seem too happy about that prospect.

"Well, I guess there is no choice."

He flew high above the battlefield and held Kazeshini out before him.

"Bankai!"

_Wait, since when could Shuhei use bankai? From what I know, he could only use his shikai!_

Completely black energy formed a sphere around him, kick-starting a tornado up around him that also swirled up a decent amount of smoke. Eventually, the tornado stopped and the dull glow of his reitsu faded, leaving nothing but a swirling cloud of smoke surrounding him. When several Arrancar came up to check it out, a massive scythe burst out of the smoke and embedded it's blade in the chest of one, killing it. The chain connected to the other end then became taught, and was sharply pulled towards the others, cutting them in half. The act also dispersed the smoke around him revealing his bankai state. He gained a tattered black coat almost identicle to Ichigo's, only his was rimmed in red instead of white. There was a hood on his as well, hiding his face. There were chains draped across his chest in an X-shaped pattern, leather arm guards, and he had a sash around his waist to hold the new Kazeshini's chains. Kazeshini was now a twin pair of massive scythes connected by chains at the ends. There was a smaller, inverted crescent-moon shaped blade on the side opposite the main blade, allowing him to retain the use of it as a kusarigama. And now, there were aggresive-looking shurikens along the chains.

"Midnight Whisper Kazeshini."

The Midnight Whisper Wind of Death? That is really cool!

Shuhei then rushed in at the group of Vasto Lordes, but was cut off by a group of Arrancar. He began slaughtering them, but some were strong enough to block with their swords. Until the scythes began burning red, that is. Once they did, Shuhei could actually faze through the Arrancar's weapons and burificate them with no apparent effort. Once he defeated the group of Vasto Lordes, he caught the attention of a new group of fighters, who were currently applauding him.

"Not bad, Reaper. Not bad."

Shuhei dove in at them and slashed at them, but they dodged his attacks. He only managed to cut one, and even then, it wasn't much. Ganondorf began laughing loudly.

"That one is doomed!"

Shuhei was confused until he took note of the one he struck. He drew his sword, and holding it before him, called out a command.

"Fill the void, Alveus!"

It then began to slowly take the shape of... Kazeshini's shikai.

The apparent leader of their group chuckled as the one with Shuhei's shikai began striking at him with his scythes.

"What the, EH, is happening?"

The one that laughed earlier was now serious.

"We are the forgotten ones. We are the ones with the forbidden powers. You see, our race posseses the unique ability to use the smallest bit of reishi the was used to injure us to reform the weapon that did it, and then use surrounding reishi to fuel it and use it for an indefinet amount of time."

I ha by then healed enought to fight again. "Just who are you!?"

He laughed again. "We are the dead race. We are the last of the Nusquam."

* * *

**And now you know what I meant by new ideas! I was reffering to Shuhei's bankai and the Nusquam, a race of people with the ability to use any reishi-fueled weapon used to hurt them. If anyone wants to learn more about them and their history, (Or what's left of it anyway), just catch the next chapter! This has been OniHelix, signing off.**


End file.
